Mailing devices with a tear-off are shown in the early patent of Klaucke et al. 88,732 patented Apr. 6, 1862. The tear-off in this instance has glue applied to the back for placing the sender address on a separate envelope making it the return address.
U.S. patent application publication U.S. 2003/0006604 A1 of Jan. 9, 2003 discloses a travel publication in which a tear-off provides a customer information with regard to a specific place and its location is shown on a map of the reverse side. The information is normally supplied by a travel agency to a customer to allow the customer to know where a specific location is that he might be interested in and the tear-off is in the right hand upper portion of the travel publication. Long U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,149 B2 provides a folder with removable perforated coupons and the folder includes a locator map showing where the proprietor of the coupon is located.
Sonnenberg U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,835 shows a promotional note page which includes a second portion which is a tear-off business card.
Logan U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,327 shows the idea of providing a address label which can be applied to a letter which when inserted into a window envelope can be seen as a mailing address.